Sights connected
by Dash24zappshift
Summary: Nico is jealous of Eli because of Nozomi's attention to her. What if she can't bottle it up anymore? (NicoEli) (Sorry for the bad summary xD) Hope you enjoy! :) [NICOELI NEEDS SOME LOVE! xD]


_**Sights connected**_

 _Whenever I look at you, your blonde hair sways from side to side as you walk your way to which ever destination your feet leads you. I just looked at you in awe and astonished of how perfect you look, you walk, everything about you is what makes me envious of you. I tried not look at your figure or even locking our eyes when I look at you._

 _Sometimes, I wonder, are our eyes always know the time when I wanted to look at you? Or is it just coincidence? Hmm, maybe it is one of Nozomi's infamous tarot cards? I just don't know. I really want to know about this though...but, I really can't. Me and Eli are not that even close with each other. Sigh. Well, love and time is always not our side forever. Plus, I may never know is she's straight, Bi or gay._

 _I hate thinking about these kind of stuff._

 _._

 _._

 _._

It was another Monday when my feelings towards her began to change. Around our physics class, I think? It was around that time when I think about the muse and their characteristics out of nowhere.

I began to wander through my own la la land. I then thought about their positive attitudes, physical attractions and their cute gestures. When it was Eli's turn for me to think about her good stuff, my eyes suddenly fell on her. Since, we are classmates and all. I looked at her stunned when I realized how gorgeous her eyes when she glanced at me for a second.

My face, out of nowhere, began to burn like hell. My heart rate also suddenly felt odd, like, it was beating faster and my breathing status! I breathe like a dog! I literally can't breathe at that time. Time seems to fly so fast that the bell rang. I blinked and faced where my teacher is. She dismissed us and left the classroom. I sighed in relief. Good thing she didn't caught me staring at Eli.

Just when I was thinking to myself, Eli walked up to me. My eyes went wide when I knew that she is coming this way! I tried to calm myself down. It worked kinda successfully, which was good! Really good. When I faced her again, my breathing was so freaking stiff. To prevent any embarrassment, I just bore my eyes into a wall or something.

She finally reached where my place is, she looked at me and I looked at her. We lock eyes for a second...again! But then, Eli started talking.

"I hope you were not zoning out when physics class is starting" She crossed her arms around her lower bust. I don't know why but, I feel like I am on fire right now. Someone please kill me.

"Well, I am most certainly not? And besides, we are just recalling everything we had learned yesterday"I retorted. You know, my usual self. I grinned slyly at her.

Is it just me, or did she just blushed when I grinned? Meh, maybe it is just my imagination...Yeah.

"You still need to learn how to respect a teacher when he or she is discussing in front" She furrowed her eyes slightly. Is she having a headache or something?

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She said it kinda harsh at me. Is she angry at me?

"Just making sure." I ended the conversation by a huff and shooed her away.

"You shouldn't shoo the student council president you know?" She glared at me.

"Well, we're friends. So why not?" I answered her as a-matter-of-a-fact.

"Even though we are friends you must show at least some respect"

"Respect? Here we go again! RESPECT! If Nozomi gets to tease you a lot of times then why not me? Just because I am not in a role as a part of a council or anything doesn't mean you need to treat me like a stranger!" I stood up and shouted at Eli. I looked at her eyes harshly and left the classroom.

I left the room when me and Eli had an misunderstanding. I just needed a fresh air or something. I walked casually to the place where I always find peace and relaxation somehow. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my blazer and began my stroll. I don't care if I skip classes. It's better than having a beastmode me in the class. While walking, I can hear the teachers' voices when I was going up the rooftop.

My mind absentmindedly turned the knob to the rooftop and walked in. Just as I suspected, peace and quiet! I closed the door behind me and leaned beside the door. I inhaled a lot of air, stopped for a moment and exhaled the air I took. That calmed my nerves. A gust of wind suddenly hits me. It was not that cold...I can handle it. I really don't know what time is it, but I can see some students going out of the school. Is it already dismissal? Oh wait...it is dismissal already, I remember our teacher from physics dismissed us. Oh God, I am dumb. I shook my head from side to side and exhaled.

 _Looks like it is time to go home. I hope Eli is not mad at me...even though I started the fight._

My ears flinched when I heard a click from the door beside me. I turned to my right, and found Eli's face in front of me. I looked in to her azure eyes and felt her breath against my skin. I blushed at how close we are. I can hear her breath hitched and looked away from me. I also looked slowly away from her. I averted my gaze from the wall I am staring in my direction to the sunset to my left. After how many minutes of silence, I thought of starting a conversation. Easier said than done. Sigh. Well, here goes nothing.

"Hey Eli" I scratched the back of my neck, my gaze never leaving the sunset.

Silence.

I cleared my throat quietly and continued. "I...I am sorry about a while ago. I don't know what came over me and...I just got fed up and I-" My words has been cut. My eyes widen when I saw Eli's lip on mine.

To let her know that I do feel the same, I kissed her back gently. After that, we let go. Eli blushed in deep color of red. I chuckled at the sight. I pat her head slightly. Then again, I don't know if its just me, but I think I felt Eli snuggled on my hand that I patted. Lol, I need to stop zoning every now and then.

"I-I am sorry too. I should know when I should be acting like a student council and as a friend. Let me rephrase that, as your girlfriend" Eli stuttered a bit but still managed to finish her sentence as she tucked on my sleeve of my blazer waiting for my answer.

I chuckled. "At least now we are making things clear." I leaned near Eli's face and snuggle my nose against hers. I smiled. "Let's go before the school guard locks us in here"

Eli chuckled as well. "Yeah, your right" Then we walked out of the rooftop and went to our classroom to get out bags.

 _Little did I know, it was a mistake. I mistake that should have never done in my whole life. Though, I am not going to regret it. I will not regret anything._

* * *

 **So uhmm, yeah. Hi guys! Long time no see? X3**

 **Sorry for not being active for awhile. Been to busy about school and all. Plus, exams are next week. So I decided to make this story to let u guys know I am not dead XD.**

 **Also, I need you guys to know about the poll I made? About Nighskydiver?**

 **You guys should probably see it in my profile? Uhmm...Yeah! xD**

 **I hope you guys can vote. Hopefully I would update "Nightskydiver" after my exams. Though I need votes. So, please vote for the poll I made so I can finish everything X3.**

 **Nice seeing you guys again! Wish me goodluck T_T.**

 **Sorry about the wrong grammars and all. I rushed this because I need to sleep. I am tired as fuck xD.**

 _ **-Dash24zappshift signing out**_


End file.
